deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Leonardo vs Mega Man
Leonardo vs Mega Man is a What-If? episode of Death Battle. Description TMNT vs Mega Man. Which blue colored hero will gets a blue victory in a Death Battle? Interlude Wiz: When people start to think of blue characters from childhood... these two, mostly come to mind. Boomstick: Didn't we say something like that on Pikachu VS Blanka? Wiz: Just saying. Boomstick: Aah OK. Wiz: Leonardo, the blue ninja turtle. Boomstick: And Mega Man, the blue bomber. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armors, and skills, to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Leonardo (Cue Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 1987 Main Theme Rock/Metal Cover) Wiz: Leonardo, the leader of the team is smart, strategic with a strong sense of honour. Boomstick: Too bad he traded his sense of humour for that sense of honour. This guy always means serious business. His weapon of choice is the Ninjaken swords: Shorter, sturdier and straighter than an ordinary Katana, and designed for swift deadly strikes! Out of all the Turtles' weapons, the Ninjaken is the only one specifically designed to murder people! What's better than one Ninjaken? Two, Damnit! ''' Wiz: In many timelines, Leonardo's the one who ultimately defeats the Shredder, though always with plenty of help. As leader, he is usually the one with a plan. He spends most of his time training his body and mind under his Master Splinter's instruction and follows Bushido, a strict Samurai code of honour and duty. At one point, he even fought and killed a sort of physical embodiment of the Devil. Wiz: He's trained in Ninjitsu and Bushido all his life, shaping his body and mind to master close combat, swordsmanship, honor and the art of invisibility. '''Boomstick: He's also the strategist of the turtle team, who are now all dead. Sooo... yeah. Wiz: Leonardo is especially skilled in use of environment to outsmart and outmaneuver an opponent. He is also the only Ninja Turtle in any timeline who has studied under two masters, Splinter the rat, and the Ancient one. Boomstick: Giving Keanu Reeves a much needed break! ''' Wiz: Turtles proportionally have smaller vital organs and far more muscle mass than humans. Leo's actually been stabbed plenty of times in the series and walked away, and all four turtles have been trained in Chi Kung and can control their breathing and heart rate to survive extreme conditions. Wiz: However, Leonardo finds it difficult to accept failure. Should things go horribly wrong, his concentration can quickly slip away from him, leaving him sloppy and imprecise. '''Boomstick: And the 2003 version have the Acolyte Medallion, with this Leonardo transform in a FUCKING dragon. Wiz: But we don' use the dragon. Boomstick: Leo doesn't like to lose. Leonardo (1987 cartoon version): "Quit clowning you guys! This is serious!" Mega Man (Cue Mega Man Montage Video Games Live Level 2) Boomstick: Super awesome fighting robot! Wiz: Megaman was made by Dr. Light, and later, after Albert Einstein ripoff Dr. Wily stole and tricked the Robot Masters, he went out to get them back and save his city. Boomstick: Luckily, Megaman was able to defeat them, and gain all there powers. Wiz: He did this thanks to his variable weapons copy system, which let's him absorb Robot Master's powers. Boomstick: Like a Robot Kirby? Wiz: Uh...Yeah, actually, yes. Boomstick: Megaman's two moves he can use are the Mega Upper and the Mega Buster. Wiz: The Mega Upper is a powerful uppercut, while the Mega Buster is a standard pellet shooter that can be charged into a much more stronger blast. Boomstick: Megaman is incredibely strong, yet not very fast. Well, he IS a robot. Wiz: Now, his power ups. Boomstick: Just to tell you, we are only doing Megaman 1 and 2 power ups. Cause it would take forever for doing all them but Mega Man will have all his weapons from Mega Man 1 to Mega Man 10. Wiz: Starting off is Rolling Cutter. Megaman can throw a scissor like boomerang weapon which can cut through many things. Boomstick: Next, Super Arm, which enables Megaman to have super strength, lifting rocks, blocks, and other heavy stuff. I could use that to get the rare 100 beer case. Wiz: Uh, right. Next, the Ice Slasher, a freezing blade of ice. This is from Ice Man, but it is weaker in hot environments.(Foreshadowing) Boomstick: Next is Bomb Man's weapon, the Hyper Bomb! It, unsurprisingly, blows a lot of stuff up! Wiz: Next is the Fire Storm which can be used as a shield, and also can shoot fireballs. Boomstick: Next is Time Man's ability, which can slow down time for a while. Like about 25 seconds. Wiz: One of my favourites is Oil Man's weapon, Oil Slider, which sends a blob of Oil on the ground, and after, will be stuck on the ground and can be used as a skateboard. Boomstick: Moving on to Megaman 2! Wiz: Metal Man is a copy off Cut Man's... so.. Boomstick: Air Man's weapon can shoot out rapid tornadoes. Wiz: The Bubble Lead traps enemies in a bubble. Boomstick: Quickman's weapons is the speedy boomerang known as the Quick Boomerang. Wiz: Next, my absolute favourite, Crash Man. His weapons is a combo of GutsMan's and BombMan's abilities. Boomstick: My favourite (WAY BETTER THEN WIZ'S) is the awesome Wood Man's Leaf Shield, which counts as a shield and leaf shiruken ability. Wiz: And finally, Heat Man's Atomic Fire, which can create a large blast of fire. Boomstick: That was a lot, and only from the first two games. Still, Megaman is incredibly powerful, and we have one last thing to cover. Wiz: Mega Legends. Megaman's Final Smash, where all the future Megamans lend their power to the first model, allowing his Mega Buster to have a five blaster mode, with a large blast shooting at his enemy. Boomstick: Dr. Light should be proud of his.... uh.... son. Megaman: I...Am....your worst nightmare!!!! Fight (Cue Invader Jim Johnston) Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate one and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE!!!!! (Cue Mega Man Powered Up Elec Man Theme) Mega Man teletransported to the New York in search of the robot masters invading the city, suddenly Leonardo appeared exiting out of the sewers and he sees Mega Man walking. Leonardo: No, you will not escape blue robot! Leonardo then throws a shuriken in Mega Man's back causing the blue bomber to scream, Mega Man then turns back around and he sees Leonardo. Mega Man: Hey why you hurt me monster turtle? Leonardo: You're a member of Shredder invading my city, so i hurt you! Mega Man: Wait, my creator is not Shredder, and you must be want to fight me or no? Leonardo: Yes, i want to fight you! Both enter combat positions. FIGHT! (Cue Mega Man Powered Up Robot Masters Boss Theme) Mega Man starts firing pellets from his mega buster but Leonardo blocks with the ninjaken swords, Leonardo runs at Mega Man in a try to scratch him but Mega Man slides knocking Leonardo to the ground and then he performs a mega upper punching him high up, Mega Man then shoots a tornado hold causing the wind push Leonardo up and fall down. Leonardo throws 3 shurikens but Mega Man throws 3 metal blades colliding both weapons, Leonardo then runs at Mega Man and both collide the ninjaken swords and the slash claw, Mega Man succeed dominates Leonardo with the ice slasher freezing the turtle, Mega Man is charging his mega buster to kill Leonardo but Leonardo gets free and he dodges the big blue beam. Leonardo got an idea, he enters the sewers to tries to beat him hiding. Mega Man: Oh no, you will not hide from me turtle! Mega Man enters the sewers too and he don't sees Leonardo because he is hiding the waters, Mega Man got an idea, he decides waiting Leonardo to kill himself, Leonardo appeared behind Mega Man to decapitates him but Mega Man realized that and he uses time slow slowing the time and the turtle, Mega Man then fires a spark shock paralyzing the turtle. Mega Man then charges his atomic fire and he shoots at Leonardo burning his skin to a turtle skeleton. Mega Man: Mission Complete! K.O.! Mega Man exits the sewer while Leonardo's skeleton is pushed by the waters. Results (Cue Mega Man 2 Theme Song Super Smash Bros. 4) Boomstick: Whoa, what a stomp! Wiz: Leonardo may have more experience and speed but Mega Man have more strength, weapons and durability, Mega Man have more superior weapons than Leonardo because he can control elements and Leonardo is just a ninja turtle. Boomstick: Looks like Leonardo will became a turtle soup! Wiz: The Winner is Mega Man! Who Would You Be Rooting For? Leonardo Mega Man Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:'Capcom vs Nickelodeon' themed Death Battles Category:'TMNT vs Mega Man' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Danibom Category:'Returning Character' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Machine vs Creature themed Death Battles Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Colour Themed Death Battles Category:"1980s themed" Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:Death Battles with Music Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016